


My Home Is With You

by KaylaRachille



Series: Ashivia Scene Fix-Its and Episode Alternate Endings [2]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Belonging, Best Friends, Bonding, Fix-It, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Home, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRachille/pseuds/KaylaRachille
Summary: Alternate scene for the beginning ofSeason Two Episode One Hustle & MotivateInstead of Asher staying to play football with the team on the beach he decides to hang out with Olivia so they can catch up with each other after her vacation.Snippet from Story:“Hey.” He greets standing a few feet from her chair as he watches her pack her stuff into her bag. “Leaving so soon?” He asks with one corner of his mouth ticking up in an easy smile.“Hi.” She says stilling her movements for a second to glance up at him before zipping her bag. “I’ve had enough of the beach scene for one day.” She explains shouldering her bag before stepping around him to leave.“Um, I'm kind of tired of the beach too and I’m not playing in the game anymore.” He tells her with a hopeful expression.“Don’t leave because of me Asher.” She says crossing her arms over her chest feeling drained.(Contains Spoilers)
Relationships: Asher Adams & Olivia Baker
Series: Ashivia Scene Fix-Its and Episode Alternate Endings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	My Home Is With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all!
> 
> I got the idea for this story after those looks that Asher and Olivia were sending each other during the beach scene.  
> .  
> I hope y'all enjoy this one! 💛

Asher can feel Olivia’s eyes on him as he throws the football back and forth with JJ even though for the past hour she has glanced away every time he tries to connect their gazes with her true expression that they hold hidden behind the dark tint of her sunglasses. 

He sighs watching Jordan chase after his newest hookup of the week causing them all to have to wait for the quarterback to return before they can start playing an actual game. 

“So, when are you going to tell her?” He hears JJ’s voice tease from behind him as they wait for Jordan. 

He pulls his gaze from watching Olivia talk with Layla knowing that his friend has caught him staring. 

“Tell who what?” He asks with a coy smile putting his sunglasses back on. 

“Olivia.” JJ sings out with a smirk. “Dude you look at her like my mom looks at her Bentley.” He explains with a laugh shaking his head. 

“Whatever...” Asher mumbles out feeling slightly embarrassed at being so easily read by JJ. 

“I just call it like I see it.” JJ explains with a laugh as he catches the football that Asher throws at him. “Go get her tiger.” He teases again with a wink. 

Asher shakes his head at JJ’s antics as he turns around from the team to go talk with Olivia. 

“Hey.” He greets standing a few feet from her chair as he watches her pack her stuff into her bag. “Leaving so soon?” He asks with one corner of his mouth ticking up in an easy smile. 

“Hi.” She says stilling her movements for a second to glance up at him before zipping her bag. “I’ve had enough of the beach scene for one day.” She explains shouldering her bag before stepping around him to leave. 

“Um, I'm kind of tired of the beach too and I’m not playing in the game anymore.” He tells her with a hopeful expression. 

“Don’t leave because of me Asher.” She says crossing her arms over her chest feeling drained. 

“No, I would like to leave with you so we can hang out. I mean we really haven’t had a chance to talk since you got back from vacation. So...” He rambles trailing off to take a deep breath. 

He searches her face as she stays silent biting her biting lip as she thinks about his offer. 

“Well.” She finally says letting out a sigh. “I would enjoy the company.” She decides sending him a sweet smile. 

“Cool. I’ll go grab my stuff.” He says returning her smile before he goes over to where he left his stuff under the canopy the team had sit up. 

“Leaving so soon Ash?” JJ asks with a knowing smirk as he fishes a cold drink out of the cooler. 

“Yeah, I’m going to catch up with Liv for a bit.” Asher explains after he pulls a white t-shirt and his Beverly High hoodie over his head. “Sorry to leave so early.” He apologizes shouldering his duffel bag. 

“Hey, no worries man. Spencer just got here so he can fill in for you.” JJ tells him after taking a long drink of his Gatorade. “Now go have fun.” He says with a wink his eyes dancing with amusement. 

“Okay. You all have fun too.” Asher says clasping JJ’s extended hand for their team handshake. 

Asher hurries across the sand not wanting to keep Olivia waiting for too long greeting her with a wide smile when he finds her waiting for him below the lifeguard station now wearing a dress over her bathing suit. 

“Your car or mine?” He asks falling into step next to Olivia as they make their way to the parking lot. 

“Yours since I rode with Jordan.” Olivia explains tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“Any place you want to go?” Asher inquires once they are seated in his car away from all the noise and distractions of the crowd. 

“You pick.” She answers putting on her seat belt. “As long as I still get to pick the music.” She says tapping the touch screen radio to find her favorite station. 

“That is our agreement.” He tells her with a small laugh before he backs out of the parking spot. 

On their way to Asher’s secret destination, he picks them up burgers and fries from a small diner he basically ate every meal at a few months ago after his dad had kicked him out. 

He is relieved when he finds the small parking lot vacant to the lookout spot that he had discovered while he was living in his car. 

“What are we doing here?” Olivia asks her brow furrowed in confusion once she steps out of the car. 

“I thought we could just sit and talk for a while.” Asher offers after getting their food and drinks from the backseat. “We can always go somewhere else if you want.” He says hesitantly afraid he messed up. 

“No, Ash it’s great up here. It’s just everything has been so loud lately. So, it’s nice to finally have a quiet place to just be. You know?” She explains hastily not wanting him to feel bad. 

“Yeah, that’s what made me fall in love with this place the first time I came.” He says with a nod after they climb up onto his car hood. “There’s no one to impress up here or to perform for. It’s like you said we can just be up here.” He explains while sliding his gaze from the city below to meet Olivia’s. 

“Well, I think our food is getting cold.” She says clearing her throat a light blush spreading across her cheeks as she pulls her eyes away from his magnetizing gaze to look down at the grease-soaked paper bag sitting between them on the car hood as a shiver runs through her. 

“Are you cold?” Asher asks at seeing her shiver not waiting for her to answer before he pulls his hoodie over his head and hands it to her. “Oh, yeah right. I almost forgot about the food.” He says with a nervous chuckle opening the bag before handing Olivia her food. 

“Thanks.” She says with a light blush burning her cheeks after she pulls the hoodie on before she unwraps her burger. 

“It really is beautiful up here Ash.” She tells him after a few moments of silence pass between them as they eat as she looks out over the tiny bright lights of the city below as the sun sinks closer to the horizon line painting the sky in a pastel rainbow. 

“Yeah, it is.” Asher agrees following her gaze down to the city below. 

“How did you find out about this place?” Olivia asks around a bite of fries. 

“I found it the night that my dad kicked me out.” He says meeting her gaze remembering how alone he had felt that night. “I was just driving around mindlessly and ended up here.” He explains with the corner of his mouth lifting into a sad smile. 

“Ash I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone.” She explains grasping his hand. 

“It's okay Liv you didn't know what was going on. But once you did you helped me out.” He tells her looking down at their joined hands. 

“And I am always going to be there to help you.” She promises squeezing his hand. 

“Thanks, Liv. I don't know what I would do without you.” He whispers sincerely. 

“You're welcome Ash. Besides what are friends for?” She exclaims with a soft smile. 

“Right.” He agrees with a slight nod. “So how was Lake Tahoe?” He asks hoping that her vacation went okay. 

“It was really nice actually. It was nice to get away for a while.” She answers locking eyes with Asher to find an expression she can’t quite read clouding his eyes. “But it’s even better to be back home.” She whispers leaning in closer as she flicks her eyes down to his lips. 

“Liv...” He says clearing his throat but not moving back when she leans in closer. “We should probably be getting back. It’s almost dark.” He decides breaking their eye contact as he gazes up at the darkening night sky. 

“Oh, yeah you’re right. My mom has probably already called me like fifty times.” She says flustered that she almost let herself kiss Asher when she still is with Chris. 

“Can we come back some other time?” Asher asks after he slides off the car hood extending his hand out to Olivia to help her down. 

“I would love that.” She says taking his hand as she sends him a sweet smile. 

“Ready to go back down to Beverly?” He inquires as he opens the passenger side car door for her. 

“As long as you are there too then yeah I am.” She says honestly pulling him into a hug. 

“I’ll always be there with you.” He tells her with his head resting gently on her shoulder. “What are friends for?” He smirks echoing her words from earlier as they pull apart and he rounds the car to climb into the driver seat. 

Asher laughs shaking his head in amusement as Olivia turns up her favorite radio station and sings loudly over the song as they pull away from their secret place to return to Beverly — to return home together

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope y'all enjoyed this story!
> 
> If you did please leave me a comment with your thoughts and/or a kudo!
> 
> Your guy's comments and kudos make my day and make me smile! 💛


End file.
